


That’s What Phil Gets For Stealing Dan’s Birthday Present

by natigail



Series: Phan Tweet Dabbles [19]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017!Phan, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Reality, based on a tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail
Summary: It had been bought as a present for Dan but he didn’t object when Phil kept using with it as if it was his, until he got himself hurt.





	That’s What Phil Gets For Stealing Dan’s Birthday Present

Based on the following tweets:

 

_**12th and 13th of June 2017** _

Phil just couldn’t help it, it was an inherent part of who he was to buy people presents that he wanted for himself.

He found it difficult to buy presents for most people, so he often ended up buying something that he would like himself. As long as he shared a house with someone, it was all too easy to keep the item to himself.

He’d done it when he lived with his family and he did it now that he lived with Dan. So Phil just bought little bits and bobs that he knew Dan wouldn’t get himself, like a glass filled with crystals that changed colour depending on the weather or a nice metallic multi-coloured high quality fidget spinner.

Fidget spinners were probably overhyped but in all honestly, he did think it was a good present for Dan. Dan was always fidgeting or tapping his fingers or saying little noises. He was always on, with his mind going a hundred miles a minute and to compensate his body had found little outlets to compensate.

But already on Dan’s birthday, Phil had sort of claimed the fidget spinner. It was oddly addictive to feel the spin against his fingers and he’d fallen into the hole of watching videos with all the tricks people could do.

“You’ve hardly ever let me have that since you gave _me_ it as a _gift_ for _my_ birthday,” Dan said when he spotted Phil spinning the familiar fidget device between his fingers the day after his birthday.

“What’s mine is yours and what’s yours is mine?” Phil said as an explanation.

Dan just chuckled and shook his head. He’d gotten used to it after living with Phil for so long. Phil wasn’t wrong. They did still technically have separate things, and Dan highly valued that, but most of their things had merged to have joint ownership.

They knew how to share with each other in ways they wouldn’t be willing to do with anyone else.

“Hey, watch me do this,” Phil requested and lay down on the ground of their lounge.

Dan pulled his laptop aside and turned his attention to Phil, who was getting settled on the floor.

“If you’re having an existential crisis you should lay on your stomach, not your back,” Dan said humorously.

Phil crunched up his face and poked his tongue out at Dan. Dan desperately wished he’d had his phone at hand to capture that because Phil looked utterly adorable. He spun the fidget spinner around before moving his hand near his face.

“Woah! Phiiil!” Dan said, alarmed.

Dan’s distress made Phil pull back his arm and pause the fidget spinner to look at Dan.

“What?”

“Why are you putting a fast spinning object near your actual face? You’ll end up hurting yourself,” Dan said and his face was a mix of annoyance and worry.

“Because I can balance it on my nose,” Phil said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Or you could break your nose when it comes flying off,” Dan reasoned.

“You need to live a little more on the wild side, Dan,” Phil said.

Dan let out a fond chuckle because of course Phil would think doing tricks with a fidget spinner constituted having a wild side. Phil was honestly too pure for his own good. Phil was looking at him expectantly, so Dan caved like he always did when it came to Phil.

“Let me see it then,” Dan said.

Phil smiled and lay back down, spinning the fidget spinner anew. He’d seen videos about it and he’s been able to balance it on a pinkie finger so he didn’t really worry too much, despite Dan’s initial concern. It was spinning fast and when it touched down on his nose, Phil thought he had it.

He didn’t.

It came flying straight off, as evidently his nose wasn’t a steady enough surface. And it jumped right into his eye.

Yelping in pain and surprise, he pulled himself up on his elbow, sending the rouge fidget spinner skidding across the floor. Dan was on his feet uncharacteristically fast.

“You’re an idiot,” he muttered under his breath as he kneeled in front of Phil and caught hold of Phil’s hands. Instinctively, Phil had gone to press his knuckled against his eyelids as if that would do anything to soothe the pain.

“Hold still,” Dan said and Phil stopped struggling in his hold. “You need to get your contacts out. You might have caught it straight in the eyeball.”

Now that Dan mentioned it, Phil could feel his contact lens sitting uncomfortable on his eye. He fished it out and fought the urge to rub his eyes again. He felt so disoriented with just one contact lens in, so he took out the other one as well.

Dan held out a hand to help him get on his feet and directed him into the kitchen where he could get a proper look at his eye.

“I always feel so horrible walking around without any visual aid,” Phil muttered and kept his hand on Dan’s arm. The world looked scary like this.

“That’s because you’re almost legally blind. Can you pull back your eyelid on the hurt one?”

Phil did so and soon had a Dan Howell up very close into his face. He could feel Dan’s breath on his cheek but they needed to know if Phil had really damaged his eye, so he just held completely still.

“I don’t see anything abnormal, it might just have grazed you,” Dan said and looked relieved before he smacked Phil’s arm.

“Ouch, what was that for?”

“Getting injured with the birthday present you bought me,” Dan said and walked out of the kitchen to return just a moment later with Phil’s glasses in his hand.

“No more fidget spinning for you, Lester,” Dan said sternly.

Phil pouted but agreed. It would have been an awfully awkward hospital trip if he’d gotten seriously injured.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked how this one turned out. They are such adorable dorks and I love how they share both their homes, their things and their lives with each other. Let me know your thoughts. Thanks for reading.


End file.
